everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizumi Urashima
Mizumi, otherwise known as Mizu, is the daughter of the sea princess Otohime and the fisherman Urashima Taro from the Japanese fairy tale of the same name. She has Asperger's syndrome and as a result becomes extremely uncomfortable in situations that would be considered 'normal' by everyone else. Despite not having the happiest ever after, Mizu is content with what destiny she has; making her a Royal. She transferred to Ever After High with her distant cousin, Bubbline Poseiis, after discovering she was half-human. Character Personality First and foremost, Mizu is developmentally behind both socially and emotionally. Her mental facilities are strong, but her condition causes people to view her as uncaring or mean. She struggles with understanding interactions that are commonplace in everyday life. Being from the Eastern Sea Kingdom; the more conservative and Oriental of the two Kingdoms; she is dealing with an intense culture shock. Mizu is an extremely determined and honorable person. She wants to follow her destiny to the fullest and make her mother proud. In everything, Mizu puts her best effort. If she fails, she tries again. If she succeeds, she'll find a way to do even better the next time. A negative effect of this is that she often runs herself dry. She never feels satisfied with her accomplishments. Bubbline encourages her to stay positive, but Mizu doesn't see the point. Starting from a young age, Mizu was taught to be reserved and to keep her thoughts to herself. Her mother did not give her the help she needed with her Asperger's and caused Mizu to be even worse off than she could have been. She suppresses her emotions to such a point that it causes her great stress and strain. She has a tendency when speaking to have no inflection in her voice and to lack expression when she is with others or having a conversation. When she's uncomfortable she'll play with her hair and click her fingernails together over and over. Appearance Mizu has long black hair with varying shades of blue and grey streaks. She accessories her hair with a starfish hair clip. Her eyes are light brown, almond shaped, and have thick lashes. Commonly, she will wear a shortened teal kimono with a light orange sash. Her maximum height is at five feet and one inch, so she boosts herself with wedged sandals to achieve an even five feet and five inches. She is dainty in comparison to some of her other classmates at Ever After High because of her genetics. Her skin is pale and perfectly clear; she wears light lip gloss and no other makeup. History She grew up in the Eastern Sea Kingdom with her mother, Otohime, and the Eastern Sea God Ryujin. She lived a sheltered, austere life and hardly traveled outside of her family's palace. She never met her father, who died shortly before Mizu was born, and didn't develop a relationship with her mother. The only member of her family whom she became close with is Bubbline. Her whole life, she had no idea she was half-human. She knew she was different from the other Sea Nymphs in the kingdom, even her mother, but it was never explained to her for fear of what might occur. People would talk about her behind her back, shaming her for being illegitimate. Her mother actually tried to stop this but try as she might, not everyone could be kept silent. It was only recently that Mizu decided to go to Ever After High because she did learn why her father was absent her entire life; her mother was the reason he was dead; and why she was so strange. Her mother did not approve of this and fought to have her daughter stay home. Ryujin eventually decided that Mizu could go, just as long as Bubbline would come with her as an escort and a source of support in a strange new environment. Parent Story Urashima Taro and the Sea Turtle This Japanese fairy tale revolves around a young fisherman named Urashima Taro. He is shown as a daring, adventurous, and compassionate soul. The story begins with him performing his fisherman duty when sees a group of children abusing a young sea turtle. He rescues the turtle and before he can release it into the ocean, it tells him that it owes him for his kindness. Later on, Urashima strays too far from dry land on one of his fishing trips and is rocked off his boat during a rough storm. Just when he is going to drown in the torrent of waves, he is rescued by the sea turtle; now fully grown; whom he had saved all that time ago. The turtle offers to show him the wonders of the sea and gives Urashima gills so he can breathe underwater. Adventuring ensues and they arrive at the Sea God's palace. Ryujin thanks Urashima for his kindness to the turtle and offers his daughter Otohime's company to him. Urashima accepts and spends much time with the princess, and they fall in love. After a while, Urashima longs to return home and see his family again. Otohime becomes distressed and tries to convince him otherwise but he will not change his mind. She relents and gives him a box, telling him not to open it or there would be consequences. Taking the box, he returns home, but things have completely changed. He cannot find his old house or family anywhere. He asks one of the locals where they might be, but they have not heard of them. Wandering around, searching, he eventually discovers their grave and realizes that 300 years have passed since he left home. Consumed by grief, he absent-mindedly opens the box Otohime gave him and he becomes so old that he turns into dust, as no human can live for 300 years. Across the sea, Otohime calls,"Inside that box was your old age..." How does Mizumi come into it? She was born shortly after Urashima disappeared, and was never told about him or her human heritage. It was a very well kept secret until she turned 16, when one of the servants explained to her why her father had not come to see her. This is what led to her and Bubbline going to Ever After High. The conflict aside, Mizu is destined to take her mother's place and take the life of the one whom she loves most. She is accepting of this destiny, considering how little she desires a relationship, but keeps people at arm's length from her, just in case. Relationships Family * Otohime; Mizu's mother who has a problem with control and being left by those she cares about. Her lover left her and died because of her, and now her daughter has left her too. She regrets deeply not caring for Mizu correctly but was unsure of how to. Mizu doesn't want to be around her because she failed to tell her about Urashima and because of how Otohime treated her as a child. Otohime plans on visiting Mizu at some point, but that will be much later in the future. * Ryujin; He is Mizu's grandfather and a distant relative to Poseidon of the Western Sea Kingdom. The conflict between his daughter and grandchild bothers him, but he understands that Mizu is half-human. He knew that there would come a point when she would want to see where her other half came from. Mizu loves her grandfather, but is not close to him. She isn't sure what kind of person he is other than that he is powerful and wise. * Bubbline Poseiss; Mizu's distant cousin, best friend, and roommate at Ever After High, Bubbline holds Mizu in very high regard and wants her to be safe. She is very well aware of Mizu's condition and is sensitive to her. She tries to encourage her cousin on a regular basis, even though it is very difficult. Mizu isn't sure why Bubbline would stick with her so long, but is accepting of this anyway. She's grateful for her endurance and makes as much of an effort as she can to be good to her. Category:Urashima Taro and the Sea Turtle Category:Females Category:Royals